


Together at Last

by Quetzalcoatls



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, but it DOES end, its smoopy now, they got the relationship counseling they needed, universe ends on a high note
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 13:07:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9492452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quetzalcoatls/pseuds/Quetzalcoatls
Summary: Primus and Unicron come together at the end of another universe, and in that end, another beginning.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LetalisGladio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetalisGladio/gifts).



> this story is part of a larger universe i haven't gotten around to writing yet, knowledge of it is unnecessary for this, but if you're wondering who the 'children' Unicron is referring to are. its the humans if he hadn't reacted to them like a five year old with a spider in their hair in TFP

Unicron considered Primus’ shell with faint glee. Oh, this had been a good universe, a real fight, beginning to end. It was rare that Primus’ creations understood things well enough to take their defeat and the death of the universe relatively gracefully, his own tiny creations no doubt the catalyst there. He purred, the rumble shaking his form, happy in a way he so rarely was. He could easily feel every one of their tiny sparks within his own, slumbering as they waited for the end. It still left him dumbfounded sometimes, that after the billions of universe he had lived through, he had finally been able to create something truly of his own. Even if it was an accident. 

But now that he had them, he could bring them back into the next universe as well as the next, and so on, forever. Perhaps, from now on, things would always be as wonderful as this universe had been.

Primus’ EM field caressed his own, bringing him out of his thoughts. He huffed a laugh and reached out with one titanic hand to brush the planet-former. 

“Impatient?” he asked, amused. A low rumble was his only answer as Primus’ shell began to unfold. Unicron grinned and reached out once more, deftly caressing sensitive panels and cables as sections of his twin’s body moved, realigning. A sudden squeal of metal-on-metal had his grin widening as something jammed. Primus’ field was awash with tired exasperation. 

“I’m sorry, am I distracting you, my love?” Unicron taunted. He reached out to find the jammed panel and carefully pressed it back into alignment, making sure to brush the wires connected to the segment when he did. He felt the tremor that ran through Primus’ body at the touch, the other’s field flaring with carefully controlled desire. 

Unicron smirked. _Always so composed,_ he thought, though half of the fun in these last days was making his dear brother lose such composure. He growled, drawing their bodies together as the last panel slotted into place, his brother’s golden optics flickering to life. The yank caused their chests to press tightly against each other as Unicron ground a knee up against Primus’ interface panel, grinning at the splutter of Primus’ vents at the shock of pleasure. Unicron leaned forward to nip at the wires of his throat. 

A low, rather strained laugh answered his actions. “Now who is the impatient one?” Primus asked, wrapping his arms around his counterpart and caressing the base of Unicron’s wings. They flapped, pleasure warming their circuits. It had been far too long since the two gods had done this. They had to wait till the end to have their time together, and more than once had a universe ended prematurely with Unicron devouring Primus and his spark in their enthusiasm. 

Unicron rumbled in pleasure and leaned down to lick the seam running down the middle of Primus’ chest. He felt the sharp thrum of the spark hidden underneath. But no, not yet, that would be for later. Primus shivered in his grasp as he pulled away, the sharp clicking of the interface panel retracting sending a thrill of glee through the chaos god.

There had been a time near the beginning of their existence when Primus had hated him for destroying everything time and again. It had been when the very _idea_ of his brother _letting_ Unicron have him was laughable. He remembered those days clearly, his enraged frustration at his brother’s stubbornness, and Primus’ terror as he was brought down, damaged systems barely responsive as Unicron had taken what he wanted before ripping his chest open and devouring his spark. The times when Uniron hadn’t given his brother the relief of devouring his spark early, and had instead taken him apart piece by piece reveling in Primus’ agony until the only thing left was the spark chamber. 

It had been the next universe when Primus had gone truly insane that had made him realize they couldn’t continue on in such a way. The eons it had taken to heal his brothers spark had been painful in and of themselves. Universes when Primus had slept his way through the ages, others when he had been forced to prevent Primus from killing his own creations in horrifying fashions he _knew_ Primus had learned from him. 

But now….

Unicron pulled Primus close once more, his own panel slotting aside, spike pressurizing with a hiss. Primus’ vents hitched once again as Unicron shifted before slowly driving his spike into the waiting valve. Primus’ optics shuttered as he let his head fall against Unicron’s shoulder, valve twitching and spasming around the welcome invasion. Unicron let them rest like that for several long moment, waiting until Primus’s grip on him tightened, legs shifting up to wrap more securely around Unicron’s hips, signifying he was ready. Unicron pressed a kiss to his shoulder before beginning to move. Each low gasp and twitch that came with his thrusts was like a gift, and that his brother could take pleasure in his touch was something he hoped to never take for granted again. 

It wasn’t long before Primus tensed around him, valve clamping down hard on his spike as the first overload took him. It was just the first of many, however. There was no telling how long they hung there, charge crackling over their forms as they moved. 

Some time later, Unicron pulled away with a faint smile. Primus’ optics shuttered a few times as he slowly came down from the high of sheer bliss he had been riding. He frowned at Unicron, his optics widening in surprise when he heard the click of another panel parting. Unicron smirked at him. Primus shuddered, one hand drifting down and around Unicron’s hip to brush along the open valve from behind. 

Unicron sighed faintly, optics falling closed at the hesitant touch. He bucked up into Primus’ valve with a hiss when two fingers dipped inside, caressing the delicate sensors on the inner rim. Primus considered him for a moment before those fingers dipped deeper, scissoring apart to stretch the tight calipers. Unicron overloaded hard, shuddering as he dumped yet another load of transfluid into Primus’ valve. Primus smiled faintly and pulled away. Unicrons spark fluttered in anticipation, but instead of pressurizing his own spike, Primus ducked low and flipped Unicron back in the empty void that surrounded them. 

Unicron sputtered at the sudden change and glowered down at Primus, disbelief growing at the downright devious look on his twin’s face, as well as what his position implied. Unicron suppressed an uncharacteristic whimper as a hot tongue caressed his valve, darting past the edge to touch sensors that only minutes before had been occupied by his fingers. 

Unicron shivered as Primus succeeding in wringing low gasps and groans from his shuddering form. The overload crept up on him, breaking with a slow rise and fall, leaving him feeling limp and beyond mere bliss. 

Primus smiled down at his brother. It was so rare to see him like this. He pulled back, maneuvering their forms back into alignment as his own spike was released. 

The soft noise Unicron made as Primus’ spike spread him open was beautiful. The easy slide of spike and valve drew them both back into a haze of pleasure. Time seemed to pass like molasses in winter. Primus sighed, feeling another overload creeping up on them and smiled down at Unicron. With a soft hiss the panels of his chest split open, the brilliant white glow of the AllSpark lighting up the darkness around them and throwing Unicron’s form into sharp relief. 

Unicron considered him sadly for a moment. As much as they didn’t want this time to end, it always had to. He let his own armor flare open, the dark violet light of his own spark casting warped shadows. 

They pressed together, their sparks blurring just as the overload hit. The pleasure of joining completely went on for what seemed like forever. Unicron buried his face in the crook of his brothers neck as he felt the strength going out of Primus’ frame, brilliant gold optics going dark as Unicron’s spark devoured his brother’s light, pulling it inside himself completely. They hung there for a long moment before Unicron pulled away, gentle servo brushing along the edge of a darkened optic, the quiet, sleeping warmth now held in his own spark the only thing that held him together. The silence stretched for a short eternity before the sound of rending metal broke through the emptiness, Unicron giving into his desires at last, his brother’s spark safely tucked away and unable to feel any pain as his frame was devoured piece by piece. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> we need more of these two that isnt creepy vore/rape/noncon shit. i wanted something smoopy but that still acknowledged that these two had some fucked up shit in their pasts. hope i hit that right.


End file.
